


Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating

by TheNextJoeTrohman



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNextJoeTrohman/pseuds/TheNextJoeTrohman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy loses his virginity to Joe while they listen to Panic! At The Disco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating

**Author's Note:**

> My friend came up with a funny idea about Andy losing it to Panic! and I agreed to write it. So thanks for that! XD
> 
> I write way too much Trohley, and I'm starting to write too much smut. And Andy probably almost definitely didn't lose his virginity like this, but this is fiction y'know, so I wrote it.

Neither Joe nor Andy particularly disliked touring. The energy they felt during the shows was indescribable, and something both looked forward to. However, the bus itself was crowded, filled with sweaty men and often tension. Sleep was rare but they got more of it than they used to, and they had learned to tolerate each other, so both agreed that it was good.

Patrick and Pete were often doing interviews. Today was one of those days, so Andy and Joe had been left to do whatever they liked. Currently, Joe was listening to Panic! At The Disco’s ‘A Fever You Can’t Sweat Out’ on shuffle, Andy also bobbing his head to the beat and they relaxed on the younger’s bunk.

The conversation was never lacking. Andy was happy to listen to Joe talk, all full of stupid stories and asking silly questions now and again. Of course, Joe was barely out of his teens – Only 22 – and the conversation quickly turned to sex.

“So when we were back in Milwaukee for that show a few months ago, I found this bangin’ chick, all big knockers, and _God_ , she was good in bed, and like… then there was this really hot scene chick last week, and she was _really good_ at giving head. I could have died having that orgasm,” He rattled, and Andy giggled.

“Just the one?” He teased, “That’s not like you, Joe.”

“I was a bit stoned, I kinda just wanted to sleep,” Joe admitted with a scratch of the head, “But it was one of the best orgasms I’d ever had.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Andy laughs.

Joe shrugs, “What about your best orgasm?”

“Oh, uh… I don’t really know,” He hurriedly spits out, “Uh, what about, like, what happened that night when we came in and there were two naked chicks on the floor by my bunk?”

“I promise nothing happened in your bunk!” Joe is quick to clear that up, “They were really drunk, and I was kind of a bit more than high…”

“I guessed that,” Andy is smiling, tooth-gap visible.

Joe grins back, “They were a lot of fun though. I love eating girls out.”

Andy is quick to grab a pillow to hide his burning cheeks, “Uh?” He’s kind of lost for words.

“Yeah, it’s all messy, and it gets all over your face, and they literally melt under your mouth… And when they come, it’s amazing, because it’s all sticky and it’s everywhere, and you know you’ve made them feel really good,” Joe’s got a stupid smirk on his face.

Andy squeaks, and Joe laughs as he tries to press his face further into the pillow. Joe opens his mouth again, and Andy cringes as Joe asks, “Have you never done that?”

“N-no!” Andy is definitely bright red, all the way up to his ears, eyes wide and peeking over the top of the pillow he’s shielding himself with. He hesitates; “Have you ever been with a guy?”

Joe goes silent and his face freezes, and Andy immediately regrets asking, attempting to further hide himself behind the white, plush barrier, _‘He’s going to think I’m so weird, why did I ask that?’_

Surprisingly, Joe just shrugs, “Once.”

Andy blinks. He moves the pillow a little, “Just once?”

“Yeah. It was fun, it was good. We went all the way,” He admits. Andy goes to talk again, but Joe carries on, “I bottomed. I’d do it again, it was pretty awesome.”

Andy flushes again, giggles and hides behind his pillow as he looks up at Joe, “That was unexpected, to be honest.”

“Really?” Joe asks, the corner of his mouth turning up into a half-smile as he eyes his older friend.

“Yeah, you only talk about women, usually,” Andy explains, picking at a loose thread on the pillow before tossing it at Joe. He laughs and catches it, throwing it aside.

“So,” Joe starts, leaning towards Andy. His elbows rest on his knees, legs crossed, “You tell me about some of your fun times.”

Andy freezes. Joe raises an eyebrow expectantly. Eventually, Andy admits, “I’ve never actually had sex.”

“Really?!” Joe’s eyes bulge out of their sockets in surprise, “Dude, you’re a rock star; you can get all the pussy you want!”

Andy just shrugs and instead grasps the jacket that’s sat in his lap, hiding his face again. His breath is steaming up his glasses as he awkwardly mumbles, “I didn’t want any.”

“Oh.” Joe says simply. Andy expects him to tease him so more, but he doesn’t, “Why not?”

Andy sighs, “It’s not that I don’t want sex,” and he quickly looks up at Joe over the hoodie. Joe nods his head and motions for him to continue. Andy fidgets a little, feeling a bit awkward.

“Well like, I mean, I’m not against sex, sex is a totally awesome, natural part of life, y’know?” He nervously stutters out.

Joe nods his head in agreement, “It is; you really don’t know what you’re missing out on.”

“But like,” Andy quickly protests, “I’m way too awkward to hook up with random people. Especially for my first time, where I want to remember it, and I want it to be someone I know and I trust. I mean, I’d never see the person again, and I kinda think it’s sad. Sex is an act between people who care about each other and I think that’s awesome,” He rambles out, hands flying up in demonstration to prove his point.

“So why not get a girlfriend or something?” Joe asks curiously.

Andy shakes his head, “I’m not really into girls to be honest.”

“A boyfriend instead, maybe?” Joe suggests, “Because you’ve been single for like, ever. I remember you having a girlfriend though.”

Sighing again, he lowers his head into the jacket, “I kinda figured out really recently, that I wasn’t into chicks at all. I mean, she was… nice, really nice, but not my kind of person. I wasn’t really attracted to her in that way at all and I kinda… fantasised about other things. I don’t know why I’m telling you this,” He’s not meeting Joe’s eyes with his own.

“No, no, I understand,” Joe murmurs to the shorter, and Andy brushes his own hair from his face a bit, “But like, if you’re not interested in chicks, why not, I don’t know, go for a dude?”

“I’m not out to many people,” Andy nervously admits, “I think my mom knows. Pete knows, and that’s about it.”

“You could have had a secret boyfriend,” Joe remarks.

Andy laughs a little, “Relationships like that never work out, there’s too many secrets. And I don’t have time for a relationship right now anyway, because of the band and all. I know Pete’s managing it, but I’m not Pete, and I like things in order and I like routine and a stress free life. This is already the complete opposite of what I like, not that I _dislike_ any of this, but it’s not my thing in terms of, like, how I usually live at home or something. So a relationship would definitely not fit into that.”

“Maybe you could hook up with someone you know really well, so you trust the person, know them, all that sort of thing,” Joe carries on, seemingly eager to help out a friend, “And then there’s no hard feelings after, it’d just be an experience to look back on and you know that there’s nothing more to it, unless you want it to have more to it, which I expect most people would be totally fine with.”

Andy nods in agreement, “Yeah; definitely considering that. It’s a bit awkward that I’m 26 and I’ve never had sex and stuff, I thought you were gonna laugh at me.”

“What?! No! Of course not,” Joe waves his hand in the air in dismissal, “Definitely not, dude. I mean, I’d be like, thinking the same, about hooking up with someone closer to me and stuff.”

Andy hums in agreement, and Joe continues, “Who’d you hook up with?”

“I don’t know, really,” Andy admits, “Not a lot of people know I’m gay, so I’m not sure. It’d have to be someone I know really, _really_ well though.”

Joe nods again, “I understand completely, I wouldn’t let Pete do it though, if you’re considering him,” And Andy laughs along with him. They love Pete, but he’s not the right person, and he’s in a relationship anyway.

“I mean, I’d totally do it if you wanted me to, you know. We’re pretty close, I think, we’ve been touring together for a while now…” Joe trails off.

Andy groans; he would totally let Joe do it. He’s kind and sweet, and totally Andy’s type, even if it’s just once. And he’s so attractive, which is an added bonus, and also experienced. He realises that making this list isn’t helping his case and hides behind the jacket again, face flushed and totally embarrassed.

There’s some shuffling, and Andy looks up to see Joe reaching for the hoodie, pulling away from his face. He’s putting a free hand on Andy’s shoulder, their faces the closest they’d ever been. The drummer can feel the other man breathing on his face, ghosting across his lips, and his bright blue eyes are gazing straight into his own grey ones.

“Would… Would you let me be your first?” It’s so gentle and caring, and Andy can’t find the words to answer. He’s drawn in by the curly haired stoner in front of him, and like hell is he going to say no. Instead, he lets his eyes flutter shut, leaning up to capture Joe’s lips in his own.

First kisses are always awkward, but neither minded. It was a slow discovery – Andy figured that Joe tasted like cigarettes and cola, and while he wasn’t fond of the first he kept kissing him, because it was so _Joe_. It was sloppy, saliva dribbling down the shorter man’s chin as Joe explored his mouth thoroughly, trying to get a taste of Andy to remember, and making it clear that his question was sincere.

When Andy pulls back, still nose-to-nose with Joe, there’s a thin trail still connecting their lips together, and Joe licks it off. Andy’s shaking, just from anticipation, and Joe quickly reconnects his lips with Andy, both sighing through their noses. It’s heavier, Joe’s tongue licking into Andy’s mouth and behind his teeth, knocking the bar of his labret stud – the drummer’s breath hitches at this. He’s trying hard to keep up, hands on Joe’s shoulders but sneaking around to cup the back of his neck, pulling him closer, and it’s getting _heated_. The younger man’s own hands are on the small of his back, fingers toying with his waistband, and then he’s firmly pulling Andy into his lap, helping him straddle his thighs. They’re still lip-locked, and touches are getting very fleeting but heavy, and Andy pulls away panting.

“Still up for this?” Joe murmurs against his lips, hands coming around to fiddle with the bottom of Andy’s shirt.

Smaller hands grasp the guitarist’s, “Yeah, but uh… can we leave as many clothes on as possible?” He hates himself for how small he sounds, and he’s worried Joe may laugh and push him off, because he really likes Joe and completely trusts him right now.

Joe nods, forehead pressed to his, sweat sticking stray hair to skin, “Of course, if that makes you feel comfortable,” because Andy is practically radiating vibes of _uncomfortable_ , and Joe wants to make him feel better, and wants him to feel safe with him.

Andy breathes a sigh of relief against Joe’s lips, and Joe suddenly leans his head down, dipping underneath Andy’s curtain of curly hair, and sucking a pretty large bruise onto his neck. The drummer tilts his head to give the other better access, breathing growing heavier, and Joe nips at the skin. A surprised sound escapes Andy’s mouth, making Joe chuckle against the skin.

Eventually, Joe’s hands actually slide underneath Andy’s shirt, his mouth pulling away with a wet noise to ask, “Is this okay?” Andy nods as Joe’s hands gently explore the skin, running circles around his nipples, and he makes some breathy sound he didn’t even know he could make as Joe resumes his attack, moving down to his collar bones. He’s biting, Andy’s tugging at the short curls that currently sit on top of his head, and he’s mapping out Andy’s chest with his fingertips.

Andy didn’t even think sex could be this great, in terms of how sweet and sensual could feel. Then Joe’s pushing his shirt up, and moving his lips down to catch a pink nipple between his teeth. It’s already perky from Joe’s light touches, and it completely hardens as Joe sucks harshly. Andy runs a free hand across his face while tugging the guitarist’s closer to his chest at the same time, completely taken over by the new sensation, but Joe doesn’t stay there for long.

He’s pulling back, all swollen lips and dilated eyes. The vegan thinks he probably looks the same, but his hands grasp Andy’s hips and pull them directly into his own, creating friction. Through Joe’s jeans and Andy’s shorts, it’s almost painful, both men aching to be free, but it also provides some form of release. Both are breathing heavy already, Andy’s forehead resting on Joe’s shoulder as his hands tentatively creep under the back of his shirt and across the other man’s back.

They slowly grind each other for a while, like two horny teenagers, Andy thinks – And he almost laughs, because he’s been celibate and has never experienced anything like this. He’s wondering if Joe will do this again another time, because it feels _good_ , but he can’t imagine doing it with anyone who’s not the curly haired stoner panting into his ear right now.

The latter is suddenly unzipping his own jeans, pulling back to look Andy in the eyes. He’s flashing striped boxers right now, an obvious bulge, and has his fingers at Andy’s shorts, asking for silent permission to pull them down slightly so he can access the hardness underneath. Shyly, he’s nodding, and he lifts up a little to help Joe push them down to his thighs. Joe’s bright blue eyes instantly shoot down to look, and he realises he’s not wearing anything underneath the shorts. It was a risky move, but they hadn’t had any plans, let alone this, and Joe’s seemingly not bothered. It just means one less article of clothing to remove, which works in their favours.

Joe takes in the sight of Andy’s dick; it’s throbbing hard up against his stomach, head flushed deep pink and leaking precome already, and there’s a deep blue vein running down the underside. He’s not subtle when he licks his lips at the sight and doesn’t try to be as he reaches through the gap in his boxers, pulling his own cock through his undone jeans. It’s not as thick as Andy’s, but it’s longer, and Joe takes a second to smear his own precome around.

When he looks up, still swiping his thumb across the head of his dick, Andy looks nervous. Grey eyes are looking anywhere but him, darting around the room, backwards and forwards, and his hands are shaking.  Joe takes one in his clean hand, “We can stop if you want to; it’s okay.”

Andy’s shaking his head again. He doesn’t quite trust himself to speak, even when Joe’s reaching up to cup his cheek and press gentle kisses to his face, deliberately dodging his lips. Laughing, he covers Joe’s hand with his own, “It’s okay, I want to.” He’s vaguely aware of the music in the background now, with the new-found silence between them, but he quickly forgets as he watches Joe again.

Joe’s nodding and then leaning back, grasping his own dick in his hand and squeezing. The pressure makes him bite his lip in pleasure, and Andy is drawn to the sight in front of him, flustered. His dick is definitely interested, throbbing, and white liquid is beginning to stain the bottom of his t-shirt. Before he can do it himself, Joe’s reaching across to grasp Andy’s cock too, shifting their hips so they meet directly.

Both gasp at the contact – It’s new for both, or nearly new. Joe hasn’t done this in a while, and Andy’s never felt another person’s skin against his own in such an intimate way before. Joe’s got a firm grip, both in his hand, precome smearing together and mostly down his own dick, and he’s soon moving his hand. There’s a strange friction between them, but it feels amazing, and both are trying to meet the pace with their hips.

Joe’s not shy at all, hips aiming for his hands in a way that tells Andy he’s been in similar situations before, while the smaller’s own hips are moving in tiny thrusts, meeting the motions of Joe’s hand. Andy’s hands grasp Joe’s shoulders for support, and he leans in for another kiss, saliva mixing together as Joe greedily responds with just as much passion and drive.

Pulling back briefly, Andy chokes out a small “I’m close,” and Joe slows his ministrations, hands settling on Andy’s ass as they catch their breaths a moment.

“Do you wanna go further?” Joe’s whispering into Andy’s ear in a deep voice. Just the sound of his voice turns him on even more, and he finds himself nodding. He completely trusts Joe, and knows he’ll stop if he asks.

“Y-Yeah, please. That felt good,” He murmurs, looking up into Joe’s dilated eyes again.

Joe nods, carefully moving Andy from his lap, “I’m quickly gonna grab some lube from my bag,” and then he’s rummaging around for it. It doesn’t take long at all for him to find it, and Andy eyes it cautiously.

Reassuringly, Joe rubs Andy’s knee as he sits up, “You’ll have to take your shorts off for this,” and Andy turns bright red, flustered.

“O-Oh, okay,” He stutters out, and he pushes the shorts so that they drop from his thighs completely, getting lost in the small space of the bus.

Joe carefully helps manoeuvre Andy so that he’s lying face-down, face pressed into the pillow and head resting on his arms, crossed in front of him. He’s vaguely aware that he’s naked from the waist down, kneeling with his ass in the air, in front of Joe. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he reminds himself _it’s only Joe_ , and that he’s safe, and that there was nobody better to take his virginity than him. _‘He knows what he’s doing,’_ Andy thinks.

All of his senses are hyper-alert – he can hear the low, quiet hum of the music and his own breathing, heavy and loud in his own ears, and he can’t see Joe but he feels his presence when he leans down, hovering over him. He looks over his shoulder; Joe has dropped the lube next to his calf, and is leaning down, kissing the dip of his back, and downwards towards his ass, “I’m gonna show you what I did to that girl up in Milwaukee,” He’s mumbling against Andy’s left butt cheek as he caresses the right, and Andy makes a noise in confirmation that it’s okay.

Fingertips are spreading him apart, holding him open, and Andy feels incredibly tense with anticipation. Something wet slides against his entrance, Joe’s tongue licking up between his cheeks, circling the tight ring of muscle, and then he’s licking a long, flat stripe over it and up to his tailbone. Andy is whimpering, little gasps escaping at the strange sensation, but it’s not unpleasant at all.

Joe’s almost sucking on the skin behind his balls, nipping and biting his way back up, and then his tongue is dipping into Andy’s puckered entrance. He’s whining as the muscle penetrates him, opening him up and stretching him. There’s saliva everywhere, and it’s dribbling down Andy’s thigh, Joe still licking him open. He’s rocking his hips backwards against Joe’s face, creating indecent, wet noises.

After a while, Joe’s pulling back, stroking Andy’s ass cheeks with his fingers. Then, the sound of the cap on the lube makes Andy jump, and then he hears the sound of Joe slicking up his own fingers. Andy just waits, a little nervous, and he then feels the cold wetness of Joe’s fingertip at his entrance, slicked up from Joe’s previous ministrations.

He’s tracing it in light, lazy circles, trying to make Andy relax. Eventually, he does, reassured as Joe’s other hand gently massages his lower back under his shirt.

“Do you still want to do this?” Joe’s asking again, and Andy nods immediately.

“Just carry on,” He urges, so Joe pushes the tip of his finger inside. Instinctively, Andy clenches at the intrusion, and Joe’s making soothing noises and rubbing his other hand against his back harder.

“Relax a bit, or it’ll hurt,” He warns, but Andy knows he just doesn’t want to hurt him, so he forces his body to relax. Joe’s finger inches its way inside slowly, lube and spit easing the process. Andy feels full and a little uncomfortable. It’s an odd sensation, different to Joe’s tongue, and he’s trying really hard to relax, just for Joe, clenching his hands around the pillow underneath his head.

When Joe’s finger has slid the whole way in, he stops. Andy can feel Joe’s knuckles against his ass cheek, smearing the leftover spit, and he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. The other leans down to press a kiss to the back of his neck soothingly.

After what feels like forever, Joe’s curling his finger inside him, stroking against his walls, and Andy whimpers a bit. It doesn’t hurt, it just feels _strange_. Then, he’s pulling it out completely, rolling Andy over before moving it back in, and Andy feels himself loosen up automatically as Joe’s hand works his magic.

When he’s adding the second finger, Andy doesn’t even bat an eyelid, just wriggling his hips at the weird sensation. Joe’s thrusting them slowly, and he finds himself pushing his hips upwards to meet Joe’s hand, and when he looks up, Joe’s biting his own lip, now sat back on his heels as he stretches Andy for his cock.

He’s curling his fingers again, pushing against the inside of his asshole, and when Andy moves his hips just right, he sees white. Joe catches on to what’s just happened by hearing Andy’s choked off moan, and aims directly for that spot, pushing and rubbing his finger against that bundle of nerves so that Andy is reduced to a writhing, panting mess on Joe’s bed. He’s now on his back, and Joe can see his flushed face, breathless and grey eyes full of lust.

Soon, Andy has three of Joe’s fingers knuckle-deep inside him, and he’s hooked his leg over the back of Joe’s waist to pull him closer for increased contact. Joe’s laughing; he’s not even inside Andy yet. He’s grinning as he leans down to capture Andy’s lips in his own, feeling the labret stud and the stud in Andy’s tongue, cold and soothing against the warmth of his body. He’s sighing, certain Andy can probably taste himself on Joe’s tongue, and the drummer reaches up to cup his cheek to deepen the kiss further, smearing leftover saliva lingering on Joe’s cheeks.

Joe pulls away and removes his fingers, “You think you’re ready?”

There’s silence for a minute as Andy catches his breath and the track changes. Joe snorts when he realises it’s _’Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have’_ , but Andy’s grinning too, and nodding.

“Yeah, please,” He’s dragging Joe closer, and they both giggle again, Joe pecking his forehead sweetly before reaching for the lube again.

He’s slicked himself up in seconds, and then he’s holding Andy open with his left hand, using his right to grasp the base of his own cock as he fills Andy up. The vegan’s legs are pushed up to his chest, wide open just for Joe, and he can see the thin t-shirt starting to stick to his skin.

Joe bottoms out, and then his blue eyes are able to take in the sight of his drummer properly; his mouth is open in bliss, cheeks deep red and grey eyes darkened by a cloud of lust. It makes Joe groan involuntarily.

There’s the firm grip of Andy’s slightly sweaty hands on his shoulders, seeking something to cling on to, and they eventually move so that his arms are wrapped around Joe’s neck. Neither are moving, until Andy tries to wiggle his hips impatiently, creating friction, and both men moan.

Joe braces himself with his hands either side of Andy’s head, and he starts to roll his hips slowly, and it begins as a slow grind that both seem to enjoy. The younger is groaning low in his throat, the older whimpering with breathy moans, and Joe can’t get enough. He growls, and his thrusts get faster, harsher. Pleased at Andy’s reaction of wriggling his hips, digging his nails into the skin of Joe’s neck and more high whines, he nips at Andy’s collarbone as he pistons his hips into the other, and the two fall into an unknown rhythm.

It’s over before the song is, quick but sweet, murmurs from one praising the other. Andy’s no longer ashamed as he gets closer, eventually shooting over his shirt and even hitting his chin, and the clench around Joe’s dick tips him over the edge too. Andy is over-sensitive as Joe chases his release, already down from his own high, but he watches Joe’s face. His jaw goes slack, and a moan that sounds like it started as deep as his stomach escapes his bruised lips, and his eyes flutter shut, so the over-stimulation is almost worth it.

Joe narrowly avoids collapsing on Andy, rolling off to the side and then pressing his face into his neck to cuddle. Andy laughs, “That was way better than I’d expected it to be.”

“Your expectations of me were that low?” Joe laughs out, but then he turns serious, muttering to the man next to him, “I’m glad you had fun though, I hope I wasn’t too rough.”

Andy sighs as Joe nuzzles his neck, petting the short curly hair on top of his head, “Definitely not, that was amazing.”

“I was worried that I’d gone too far or something,” Joe pulls a face.

“No, no, not at all. Thanks for, uh, being my first and stuff,” Andy’s grinning down at the younger man.

“No problem at all, that was great,” Joe agrees. The track changes to _‘I Write Sins Not Tragedies’_ , and Joe looks up at Andy.

“I like this song,” Andy announces.

“Yeah, I bet it won’t get like, super big though,” And Joe reaches down to pull the covers over their cooling bodies as they hum along to the music.


End file.
